


Subliminal Maze

by SomePiece



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Road Trips, mentioned saboala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: It's not easy to enjoy some summer road trip, if 1/3 of the triad is absolutely lost and causing the 2/3 lose their mind as well. Featuring confused Reader, angry Law and sleepy Zoro.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s), Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/You, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Original Female Character(s), Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/You
Kudos: 40





	Subliminal Maze

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as self-ship and it shows, Reader here is not as vague as I usually write it and you will see a little bit of me here and there, even if I did my best to erase everything personal. Text was written for a One Piece of Summer Challenge held by @doctorgerth and @laws-yellow-submarine on tumblr.

GPS navigation blinked, winked and died. Law, without any hope left, tapped the black screen with his index finger - three times gently, three times almost furiously - and then pressed the start button for the required five seconds. The device didn’t even care to react this time; instead of the start up melody all he could hear was Zoro’s content snoring, pealing from the back seat and muffled by (Name)’s shirt Zoro was using as a veil. The day they had chosen for the journey of course had to turn out as the most hot day of this summer. The heat was - at least that - blocked by air conditioning, but nothing could stop invasive brightness. As soon as they left the city, Zoro had snatched (Name)’s shirt and made himself cozy underneath for his traditional road trip nap. Now the plaid, black and red material was heaving with his breath, from time to time revealing the back of his head in its whole sweaty and green glory. Law barely kept himself from slapping it.

Because everything that kept happening to them was Zoro’s fault.

He was the one who had bumped into Sabo the other day and got the key for his holiday cabin. Sabo’s cabin was famous enough to become an urban legend; even Law, with his whole antipathy towards Zoro’s weird and loud family and their countless affiliates, heard some stories about it. Sabo had got it as a kind of placatory gift from his horribly rich parents and - as anyone could expect from him - had distributed it wherever he could. And since both him and his girlfriend, Koala, had countless of friends from various environments, the luxury cabin with a private lake had quickly turned into hippie communist utopia, rented to anyone willing for a price of spreading Sabo’s activist leaflets around. Zoro being Zoro, had one day wandered away and came back with said key and few pro-LGBT campaign posters. Law had honestly wanted to protest, but as soon as (Name) learned they have a cabin for themselves only for two weeks her eyes had started beaming with sheer happiness. What Law could have done against it? He had grabbed the posters to hang them in his workplace and had booked the vacation.

First mistake had been made when he had turned off his phone and had closed it in the drawer. _He should have known better_. It wasn’t the first time they were travelling with Zoro, Law knew sooner or later everything would lose with his horrible sense of direction. There was no such thing that could match Zoro’s single and very lost braincell. He was winning with technology, with common sense and both (Name)’s and Law’s sanity. Maybe that’s why Law had decided to leave the only working alternative for the navigation - Zoro’s phone was more broken than working and (Name)’s decided to follow its example day before the planned leave. They were left with Law’s good old GPS and a road atlas, which remembered Cora-san’s youth and was holding together only thanks to sheer luck and few tapes.

Of course, GPS died as soon as they left the area Law could safely navigate from memory.

They had stopped at a gas station, (Name) left to buy some energy drinks and - hopefully - find a new map and Law was struggling with technology. It was fifth, maybe even sixth time and he already knew this piece of crap wouldn’t listen to him. Faint-hearted, he pressed the start button. The melody whined, the start screen appeared for a second or two, blinked and died.

_Ah, fuck you too._

“Law”, (Name) opened the door but didn’t take the passenger seat. She was wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top and yet her body was glistening with sweat. Law could only imagine how hot it was outside the car. “The terminal broke and I couldn’t pay. Have any cash on you?”

Out of habit, he reached towards his pocket where he usually stashed money, just to realize he changed his favorite jeans for bermuda shorts. Groaning at first symptoms of ‘Zoro’s contagious stupidity’, Law opened the glove box. Before he dug out his wallet, most of the atlas’ - _of.fucking.course._ \- loose pages fell out.

_One more thing. One more and I’ll explode here._

“I’m going with you.” Law was determined to leave the car, even if for a few minutes. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he wanted to turn and bite this damned stupid Marimo and his luck. (Name) threw him a startled look but didn’t question anything. Before following Law’s steps, she gently nudged Zoro’s shoulder. The sleeping man sprung up, puzzled and barely awake; his eyes were full of questions when they finally focused on (Name)’s face.

“Guard the car, okay? We’re going to a shop.” **  
**

“Are we there already?” Zoro scratched shamelessly his chest; the t-shirt went up exposing his fine abs and startling (Name) even more than Law’s furious look. 

“I wish. GPS broke and we’re stuck… somewhere.”

“Oh.” Zoro couldn’t care less. As if it was the first time he found himself… somewhere. “Get me a beer or something, I’m thirsty.”

“No beer in the car”, she gave him a quick peck. “There’s water in the glove box, sleeping beauty.”

Zoro crawled out of the car and stretched. The heat hit him hard right in the face, so he quickly sat back, on the front seat this time, and snatched the half empty bottle. Loose papers rustled under his feet; Zoro grabbed the maps and studied them without bigger curiosity. Images like images. He straightened one leg outside but forgot he put the opened bottle between thighs when reaching for the atlas - movement knocked it out of balance and water spilled all over the maps. “Oh fuck!”

Images melted away as easily as fresh ink. Zoro, in panic, grabbed wet paper and stashed it altogether back into the file and trashed the file into the glove box, literally seconds before Law and (Name) got back. Feeling his cheeks turning scarlet red under Law’s alert gaze, Zoro bolted back on his previous seat. But no questions were asked. (Name) was too tired with heat and an early wake up to realize her seat was wet. Law was too pissed on everything to perceive the reality. The doors were shut, the engine was started and Zoro quickly forgot about the unfortunate detail as the movement put him quickly back to sleep.

(Name) realised something was wrong an hour or two later, when they passed a very characteristic building for the third time. She told Law to stop the vehicle on the roadside and reached for the maps… Just to see all the pages almost melted and glued together. Corazon’s old road atlas survived his hippie days, Law’s crazy escapades and (Name)’s tendency to mislay all of the stuff Law happened to leave in her hands… But lost the battle with Zoro. Law didn’t even look closer at the tragedy. He just growled and smashed his head against the wheel. Loud honk startled both (Name) and Zoro; the swordsman almost rolled from his back seat and cursed, trying to untangle legs from an uncomfortable position, “Morning already?” **  
**

“I’ll kill you.” Law snapped and turned. He grabbed Zoro by the collar and shook him furiously. “I’ll rip your legs out of your ass, stuff one in your asshole and the other in your idiot mouth and feed your stinky corpse to ants. You moron. You imbecile. You-”

“Law, please, it’s just a map!” (Name) dragged him away from the other boyfriend. Law was pale and shaking; if gaze alone could kill, Zoro would be long dead and pierced in at least ten places.

“Just a map?! He got us involved into this shit, he made me leave my phone-” **  
**

“Oi, I haven’t touched your phone”, Zoro protested, but was completely ignored.

“-in the drawer. He broke both his and yours phones. He broke the GPS. He broke my brain and I swear to GOD, I will vivisect him any second!”

“Law!” (Name) had to use all force she had to put the pissed man back on his seat. “Screaming won’t help us! We just got lost, we’ll be fine. I remember more or less the course, we will navigate with the road signs.”

Her calm voice indeed put Law back to his senses. (Name) wasn’t stupid and her memory was even better than his… But she was also more prone to Zoro’s lost vibes, as if all of her IQ was evaporating as soon as Zoro touched her. Not like Law was any better, with his boyfriend within reach he felt helpless against any action requiring sense of direction. Even simple IKEA shopping had been turning into a challenge… Oh, he just wished Bepo or Nami or anyone prone to idiocy were here and took the wheel.

“Jesus, fine”, he eventually gave up. “Get us out of here.”

And well, he wasn’t wrong. Indeed, (Name) remembered the course but somehow she couldn’t tell the way, no matter how hard she tried to look for it. Either they were driving too fast to spot the sign, or they missed the right crossroads, or _somehow_ were driving in circles _again_. Law wanted to scream. Zoro was snoring. (Name) started to curse under her breath, first anxious twitches of hers slipping here and there. The dawn was getting closer and closer and not only they had zero idea where they were, but also Law was somehow _sure_ they were driving in the opposite direction. **  
**

“I give up”, he hit the brackets, almost stopping the car in the middle of the road.

“Are you nuts?!” (Name) was out of patience too. “Do you want to kill us?”

“Anything better than running in circles in an invisible maze this idiot created. I don’t care.” Law slumped over the back of the seat and hid face under his hat. “I’m tired. I can’t drive anymore.” **  
**

“I’ll do it then.” No one knew how long Zoro had been awake, suddenly hearing his low voice behind them, both (Name) and Law started. “Sit back and grab a nap, both of you.”

“He wants us to wake up in a fucking Australia, (Name),” Law just whined. “And honestly? I don’t care. Not anymore.”

“Stop yapping and move your ass from here.”

(Name) found herself squeezed between the door and a very upset and stressed boyfriend, who - as usually in this case - looked for relief in physical contact. Law almost wrapped himself around her, face shoved right into her bosom, his goatee tickling her sensitive in this area skin. At first the uncomfy position and anxiety caused by Zoro taking the wheel made her all antsy, but soon enough exhaustion and Law’s relaxed purrs won and she dozed off as well, leaving all the luck and their fate in Zoro’s hands.

She could swear she closed her eyes for a second, but when she was woken up by the sudden lack of movement, it was already bright. Law rolled down from her bosom, his head was now on her thighs and legs tangled in weird angles. When she peaked through the window, much to her surprise she recognised the view she knew from the photos Koala had been showing her.

“Mornin’” Zoro was sitting on the driver seat and sipping coke. “How was the sleep?” **  
**

“How?” She couldn’t believe her eyes. Zoro, without map or navigation and at night somehow managed to get them to their destination. And wasn’t even smug about it, as if finding a way out of a labyrinth was a thing he could do everyday.

“Just drove dead ahead.” Zoro shrugged and reached towards her, helping her crawl on the front seat. He tugged her into his embrace, letting her find a cozy place on his lap. She gladly let him, the broadness of Zoro’s muscled chest was always welcomed. He rested his chin on her shoulder and together they watched the view in silence - first rays of morning sun skimming the surface of a small lake. 

“He will be so mad when he wakes up.” Zoro glanced at Law, all spread now on the backseat, hat thrown away, his fluffy hair all messy, saliva dried in the corner of his mouth. He was breathing heavily through his nose, a silly snore escaping from time to time, making (Name) chuckle. 

“He will.”

“He’s sure I messed up his navigation means on purpose.”

“He is.”

“You will protect me, right?” Zoro joked and bopped his nose against (Name)’s. (Name) had to muffle her laugh in a kiss, too worried about messing with Law’s dreams. 

“Only if you protect me too”, she sighed into the familiar, cozy scent of her greenhaired boyfriend. “And if you promise to not get us so lost on our way back. I want to have peaceful vacations.”

Zoro hugged her closer and laid down, tugging her with himself, “What do you think, how pissed he will be, if he wakes up in a lake?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
